


Finally Over

by orphan_account



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alpha Hinata Shouyou, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Biting, Fluff, Kissing, M/M, Neck Kissing, Nesting, Omega Kageyama Tobio, Scenting, basically just fluff, kind of non-con but not really at all, literally just the biting but that's it, mentioned Tsukkiyama - Freeform, they're all third years now
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-28
Updated: 2020-06-28
Packaged: 2021-03-04 09:09:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,231
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24967243
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Kageyama's heat is finally over, and it feels like the heavens are right in front of him, and Hinata is the one to open the gates.
Relationships: Hinata Shouyou/Kageyama Tobio
Comments: 23
Kudos: 282





	Finally Over

Kageyama stirred as he awoke, the sound of soft knocking on his door acting as an alarm clock. He opened his eyes, looking at the mess of sheets, clothes, and various other objects tossed about messily across the expanse of his bed. He sat up, feeling waves of nausea and pain crash over his body. His head ached as he sat up, vision going a little dark for a moment before clearing up.

"What is it?" he called out to the person on the other side of the door, rubbing his face to wake him up even more. His voice didn't sound normal at all. Rather than the annoyed, sardonic tone he usually had, it was a more weak, broken sort of sound. He hated it, hated how it made him sound so weak, so _omega_.

Kageyama had always hated the way he presented. From the second he presented when he was fifteen, until now as a seventeen year old, he hated the fact that he was an omega. He thought it was some sort of mistake or something. Everyone else in his family was an alpha, even his sister. Everyone was shocked about his presentation too, from his classmates, to the volleyball team, to his family, and especially to himself. He tried his best to hide it, tried not to act too omega. He started using soaps meant to hide your scent, started wearing more heavy clothing in hopes of keeping his scent to himself. when he passed by alphas in the hallway he would do his best to ignore them, and how their scent affected his body. He'd spend less time around others, even his family, because even though they knew, it still embarrassed Kageyama.

Kageyama didn't hate omegas, he just hated that he'd presented as one. Even though the fact that he was an omega irked him, the thing that irritated him the most was that Hinata Shouyou, someone who you'd clearly guess to be an omega at first had ended up presenting as an alpha.

Hinata presented only a couple weeks after Kageyama, and he wasn't embarrassed about it at all. He flaunted it wherever he went, told others about it, bragged about it all the time and it annoyed the hell out of Kageyama. Kageyama became more irritable around Hinata after that, yelling at him whenever he did something wrong, giving him tosses that he knew Hinata couldn't hit on purpose just to annoy him. Kageyama didn't like being mad at Hinata, especially since he was an alpha and that his scent made certain things happen to Kageyama's body.

It wasn't until Hinata's sixteenth birthday when they finally figured things out. Hinata had invited Kageyama over to his place, as well as a couple other friends, to have a sleepover party. Kageyama said he didn't want to go, but ended up showing anyway because _how could he not?_ At one point they decided to play seven minutes in heaven, and of course Hinata would have to be the one Kageyama was stuck with. They'd scurried into the bathroom as the game rules implied, to spend their seven minutes, but instead of just sitting there in silence like Kageyama thought they would, they'd ended up talking. Hinata asked why Kageyama was so mad at him all the time, and Kageyama explained. Turns out that's all they needed to do to understand each other, talk it out. So they did. They asked each other questions, complained a little, shared stories about how both of their families were surprised at their presentations, and even agreed on being friends before their seven minutes were up.

Ever since that night, Kageyama and Hinata had been good friends, their relationship only flourishing since then.

"Someone's here to see you," kageyama's sister called out from the other side of the door, voice slightly muffled. Kageyama sighed. he didn't know who it was, or who would want to see him, especially at six in the morning. hell, the sun hadn't even fully risen yet.

"Who is it?" Kageyama asked.

"I don't know, the same guy who comes over here all the time. Orange hair?" Kageyama knew exactly who his sister was talking about.

But why him?

Why would Hinata want to see him now? He didn't come visit before Kageyama's heat hit, so why would he come after? How did he know when Kageyama's heat would end anyway? Kageyama's heat had just finished. His room was still a mess, he hadn't gotten the chance to shower, and he was still completely naked from the day before. Kageyama knew Hinata meant well, and was probably just stopping by to check on him, to see if he was okay. But why didn't he just do it over a text? A call?

"Okay, give me a second," Kageyama said. He quickly sat up, probably a little too quickly as his head ached upon rising. He reached around his bed, palming the sheets in search of a pair of underwear. He found one, and quickly pulled it up to his hips before covering himself in a blanket, laying back against the wall of pillows he'd created against his wall.

"Tell him to come in," Kageyama called out, letting out a heavy breath he'd been holding.

The door softly clicked open, Hinata stepping in moments later. He closed the door behind him, carefully approaching Kageyama as if his floor was made of landmines (which wasn't far from the truth, clothes and trophies were currently occupying the space on his floor).

"Hey," Hinata said, voice soft, helping tremendously with Kageyama's headache, "how are you feeling?" Hinata kneeled down beside Kageyama's bed, deciding not to sit on it as he knew that's where Kageyama had been nesting throughout the course of his heat, and Hinata sure as hell didn't want to cross any boundaries, especially if Kageyama was feeling cranky.

"Like shit," Kageyama replied, blunt as always. He noticed Hinata's caution with sitting down, and even if he wouldn't let his own sister do it now, he still carried on to say, "You can sit on my bed if you'd like." Kageyama didn't even realize the words had actually left his mouth until he saw Hinata nod and take a seat on the edge of his bed, right beside his legs.

"Sorry if my appearance surprised you," Hinata started, "everyone's just been missing you lately, and we're all sort of worried."

"Why are you worried? It's not like this is my first heat, nor will it be my last."

"I know, but we're sort of surprised at how suddenly it hit. I couldn't notice any differences about you, even in your scent."

"Really? I thought it was pretty obvious."

"Well apparently not. Anyway, how was your heat? Was it bad?" Hinata asked. Kageyama knew he was just curious, especially since Hinata was an alpha and knew hardly anything about heats besides what school taught them, but even then it was minimal because _guys weren't supposed to present as omegas_. Regardless, Kageyama couldn't help but snap a little at Hinata, and not because i didn't like the question, rather because he was just a little cranky.

"Of course it was bad, I had to take a week off school for it," Kageyama half-shouted, his voice simply not capable of going the whole way. The tone of Kageyama's voice made Hinata jump though, wincing a little. Kageyama noticed this immediately, and began to feel sorry, the omega in him telling him to apologize because this was an alpha he'd just yelled out for god's sake.

"Sorry–" Kageyama started eyes starting to water for a reason he couldn't quite understand.

"It's fine," Hinata cut him off, "I'm pretty bitchy too after my ruts. You don't have to tell me if you don't want to, I was just curious." Kageyama nodded, sniffling, pursing his lips into a tight, thin line. They sat in silence for a bit, both boys staring at the ground.

Hinata couldn't help but take in the scent that filled Kageyama's room. It wasn't pleasant, but it was Kageyama's. His room smelled like sweat and tears, which sounds bad, but Hinata couldn't help but love just how raw and emotional it was. It's what Kageyama smelled like after they won a game, or after they had a good practice, minus the tears. There was a slight hint of arousal in there too, not much, but a little. Hinata knew there would be so much more if Kageyama hadn't taken any suppressants, mostly from his own experience though.

There was a strict law in place that minors had to take heat and rut suppressants, and that once they turned eighteen they could stop. It was also optional for students to attend school during heats or ruts, and that if they decided not to attend that it wouldn't affect their grades, or their attendance as long as they brought in a note from the doctor who'd supply them the suppressants for that specific heat or rut. Since Hinata had officially turned eighteen that summer, he decided to let his rut run its course naturally, just to see what it felt like. It was a living hell for him, and he really didn't understand what their teachers meant when they said that heats and ruts could feel good. it was just as bad as experiencing one _while_ taking suppressants, because you were still extremely hot, still in pain, but now you were just plain horny all the time.

Yeah, not fun.

Kageyama's heat had hit at an awkward time though, only a day before his birthday, meaning he still had to take his suppressants (not that he didn't want to in the first place), even if he was officially turning eighteen that same week. His body clearly didn't care whether or not it was his birthday though, and still decided to hit him hard with the cramps, heat, and fatigue. Kageyama ended up sleeping away his entire birthday, only able to shovel down a bit of cake before heading back to his room to sleep again.

Once again, not fun.

"I don't remember much of my heat, actually," Kageyama said after a while, breaking the silence that had fallen upon them. Hinata's head turned to look at Kageyama, seeing that he was still looking down at his hands in his lap. "My sister had me drugged up on suppressants the whole time. I practically slept all day except for when I needed to eat. It kind of sucked to be honest."

"It's not any better not taking the suppressants anyway, it's actually probably worse," Hinata admitted, drawing Kageyama's attention, making him look up at him.

"Really? How bad is it?" Kageyama asked, causing Hinata to blush.

"I mean, everything still hurts and I still feel hot all the time, except instead of sleeping all day I'm just... horny," Hinata said shyly, trailing off. "I think either way it's bad, no matter what you do."

"Yeah, probably," Kageyama mumbled, nodding. There was another pause, another long moment of silence between the two. The silence was spent with the two exchanging looks, stares. There were few moments of eye-contact, and more moments of looking at lips, necks, shoulders, and chests. Kageyama even caught his eyes drifting down to Hinata's thighs a couple times. Although Kageyama couldn't see it, he could definitely feel Hinata's gaze focus on his neck, could even hear him gulp a little, trying to keep himself in control. Kageyama could smell Hinata's scent change, go from something neutral and calming, to something more desperate and wanting.

There a sudden rustle of Kageyama's sheets, Hinata's scent growing stronger as he drew in closer. Kageyama's heart rate sped up the closer Hinata got, getting loud enough for him to hear in his own ears. His face became hot, really hot, almost as if he was in heat again. Hinata nosed at Kageyama's jawline, pushing his head to the side to give him direct access to Kageyama's neck, the exact place where his scent was strongest.

Kageyama tilted his head to the side in submission, exposing his neck for Hinata to indulge in. Hinata didn't waste a second in diving in, pushing his face into the warmth that radiated off of Kageyama's skin. His scent covered Hinata like a warm, thick blanket, the smell of pure, raw Kageyama smothering him, and Hinata absolutely drank it in. Kageyama yelped a bit at the sensation of feeling Hinata so close, feeling him nose at his neck, feeling his lips gently brush against his skin. Hinata's scent seemed to take control over his body, something that Kageyama had sworn to never let happen. It seemed different now, though, being in the privacy of his own home, in the comfort of his own nest, laying with alpha who he cared greatly about. So instead of fighting the feeling away like he usually would, Kageyama let himself submit.

Everything suddenly felt very light for Kageyama. He felt like was floating on a cloud, laying in nothing but softness, feeling the warmth of the sun on his skin. Hinata smelled like warmth, as if the sun itself had blessed him with its scent, and Kageyama couldn't get enough of it. Pheromones radiated from Hinata, seeping into Kageyama's skin, making him feel dizzy, his nerves buzzing with electricity.

Kageyama wondered if being scented had always felt this good, and if it did then why hadn't he done it sooner?

Hinata pressed himself even closer to Kageyama, feeling his chest against his, even managing to crawl into Kageyama lap, albeit cautiously, but getting there nonetheless. Kageyama let out a soft, involuntary whimper, immediately feeling embarrassment, but quickly finding his way back to the soft cloud he'd been floating on, Hinata's pheromones soothing him almost instantly.

"God, you smell so good," Hinata murmured, not meaning to say the words aloud but they managed to pass by his lips anyway. Kageyama simply hummed in response, baring his neck a little more to give Hinata more access.

Everything felt hot and soft and good all at the same time. Kageyama thought his face and neck had been set on fire due to how hot they were, and the fact that Hinata's body was pressed so tightly against his definitely wasn't helping. The softness and goodness of it all came from Hinata's nose and lips, nose gently brushing over his neck, taking long inhales of Kageyama's scent, lips gently grazing against his burning skin, occasionally parting to exhale, blowing warm breaths over his collarbones. There were pheromones everywhere, surrounding them both, coming from each other and only getting stronger as each moment passed. Their scents intermingled wonderfully, Kageyama's sweeter scent mixing well with Hinata's warmth, creating something so beautifully intoxicating that neither of them could help but crave more.

Kageyama's hands found themselves on Hinata's back, hugging him, fingernails digging into his skin when another wave of Hinata's scent would crash over him. Hinata kept his hands to himself, but was barely able to, the temptation of Kageyama's exposed skin being right there for him almost grew to be too much, but he was able to bear it. Hinata's legs bracketed Kageyama's hips, successfully straddling him, school uniform pressing against Kageyama's body. It was only then when Kageyama realized that today was, in fact, a school day (he'd lost count of the days during his heat), but right now, in this very moment, he didn't really have the mind to care. His was mind was too busy spinning with Hinata's scent to care.

Kageyama felt Hinata retract a little, nose coming out from being buried deep in his neck, and he was about to complain about it being over until he felt Hinata's lips return to his skin, but this time it was deliberate.

Instead of Hinata's lips gently dragging over his skin as he scented him, they kissed him. Up and down, all over his neck, Kageyama's head tilting left and right to give Hinata as much room as possible. Hinata was careful as to not leave marks, even if every single cell in his body was screaming at him to do so. Kageyama's body burned about ten times hotter then, and he had to start swallowing down whimpers before they could make their way out of his throat.

One did manage to escape, however, and that only caused a domino effect between the two.

Kageyama's whimper was small, high pitched, and weak, so weak that he hoped Hinata hadn't heard it but of course he did, how could he not when they were so close? Hinata's patience, as if it wasn't already stretched thin enough, grew even thinner, on the brink of breaking at any sort of slight shift. Kageyama wasn't aware of this, and squirmed a little, trying to get the burning feeling in his stomach to go away. That's all it took for Hinata to break though, and before Kageyama knew it, Hinata's teeth were sinking into his neck.

"Shit!" Kageyama yelped, out of breath and surprised as he was pulled down from the clouds he'd once been floating on. Pain shot through his entire body, and Kageyama was quick to push Hinata off, even if his body protested against his decision. Hinata quickly scooted back to the other end of Kageyama's bed, further away as to not do anything else. Kageyama panted heavily and swore, palm cupping over his neck in hopes of reducing the pain a little. His eyes squeezed shut, teeth clenching, cringing as he ached.

"I'm sorry, Tobio, I didn't meant to do that I just– I don't know what came over me– I-I'm so sorry," Hinata blurted out as many apologizes as he could, waving his arms around frantically in panic, wanting nothing more than to just reach out and soothe Kageyama.

"Don't worry about it, Shouyou," Kageyama hissed. "Fuck. Did you really have to bite that hard?" Kageyama lifted his hand off his neck, looking at his palm to see small drops of blood, cursing under his breath at the sight of them.

"I'm sorry, I'm really, really sorry. I couldn't help it– s-something came over me and I couldn't stop myself. I'm sorry. I should've asked first at least but I– it just sort of... happened." Hinata watched as Kageyama wiped away tears, still breathing heavily, sniffling and panting.

It hurt Hinata to see Kageyama in pain, but for whatever reason, the fact that he'd bitten him didn't feel wrong. It actually felt right.

Seeing the teeth marks Hinata had left of Kageyama's neck did something to him, made him feel hot. He felt a certain sort of possession now, and not the one that he usually felt, rather a different sort of possession. It was the kind that made Hinata want to do everything in his power to keep Kageyama safe, to keep him close, and to shield him away from any other unwanted alphas.

Hinata sat in silence while Kageyama dealt with the pain, hissing and cursing away without interruption. Once his breathing had calmed back down, and he had a tissue to press against the bite mark to stop the bleeding, Hinata decided to speak.

"I know this probably isn't the best thing to say right now... but the spot I left it in is one that's usually reserved for leaving mating marks," Hinata explained, letting the words out slowly and carefully as to not overwhelm Kageyama, knowing he was already going through enough, and that he didn't want to piss off the omega any more than he already had.

Instead of shouting, Kageyama's eyes widened. "What? Does that mean I have to spend the rest of my life with this fucking thing?" Kageyama asked, voice low but Hinata could still hear the anger in it.

"No, only bond marks last forever, that one should go away in a couple weeks." This seemed to calm Kageyama down a bit, that and the fact that Hinata had began to release more calming pheromones, soothing Kageyama from a distance. "You can just say it doesn't mean anything and go on with life, people won't know."

"But it _does_ mean something, Shouyou. People are still going to look at it and think I've mated with someone, and people are going to know it was with you because you fucking _smell like me_." There was something that flashed in Kageyama's eyes as the last few words left his mouth.

The sentences played again and again in Hinata's mind.

_But it does mean something, Shouyou. People are going to know it's you because you fucking smell like me._

Kageyama was right, but instead of getting scared, or worried about what people were going to think, Hinata's mind focused on the fact that Kageyama said that it _did_ mean something, and that Hinata _smelled like him_. They might as well have mated in that case.

"I don't know what to tell people," Kageyama said, making direct eye-contact with Hinata, clearly worried. "They're going to know, so should we just lie and tell them what they want to hear, or should we tell them the truth and that we were just scenting."

"I think it would just be better to tell them what they want to hear. The truth sounds more like a coverup than anything."

"That still worries me though. You know people don't care as much about sub-genders. I'm not out yet and neither are you."

"That's true," Hinata mumbled, and it was right now when he wished Kageyama couldn't be so right about things.

Kageyama stuck his tongue in his cheek, sighing as he tried to figure out a way to get things covered up, or at least get things to a point where nobody was automatically suspicious of the two.

"Just go take a shower," Kageyama said, "Try to get my scent off of you."

Hinata nodded, as much as it hurt to do so.

He stood up, and headed into the bathroom across the hall from Kageyama's room, wishing that things were different, wishing that he could just keep Kageyama's scent on him without having to worry. He didn't regret biting Kageyama, just wished that it was in a more conventional spot, a spot that people wouldn't normally see, like his chest, or his stomach, or his thighs.

Miwa watched as Hinata shuffled into the bathroom. Curious, she decided to poke her head into Kageyama's room.

"Everything okay in here?" she asked, stepping in.

"Sure," Kageyama responded, grumbling the word out. Miwa took a seat on his bed, right where Hinata had when he first walked in.

"Listen, I already know something happened in here. I just watched Tangerine-Boy walk out of here smelling just like you, and now I walk in to see you covering your neck with a bloody tissue. What the hell happened in here?" she asked, and Kageyama knew he wasn't getting out of this one no matter how hard he tried.

"We were scenting each other, and then he just... _bit_ _me_ ," Kageyama replied. "Now people are going to think that we mated and I'm scared we're going to get shit for it."

"Right, because you two were just scenting," Miwa teased. Kageyama simply stared at her, then looked away, knowing that it's what everyone else would say anyway, finding no use to get upset over it. "Oh shit, you're serious?"

"Yes I'm fucking serious! That's why I'm scared. The truth just sounds so fake, like some stupid coverup. If we lie to them and say that he actually mated though, we'd be putting ourselves in danger."

"Did you like it?" Miwa asked. There was a small pause between her question and his answer, because Kageyama simply didn't know what to say. He liked it, he really, really liked it, but was he really willing to admit that he did?

"Yes," Kageyama replied, flipping over the tissue to see if he was still bleeding, thankful that it had come to a stop.

"And do you like him?"

"I do."

"Then keep him around. If people don't like seeing you two together then so what. Fuck 'em. If anyone tries to hurt you two just let me know, I'll be there to beat their assess." She said, fluffing up his hair a bit and then stood up and left the room, closing the door behind herself.

There was a small yelp from the other side of the door, Kageyama identifying it to be his sister's immediately.

"He doesn't regret it?" Hinata's voice. Kageyama could recognize it from anywhere, even if it was muffled and quiet.

"I don't think so." His sister.

Suddenly, Kageyama's door opened again, Hinata stepping in, eyes wide, cheeks painted pink. "You don't regret it?" Hinata asked, leaving the door wide open, his voice practically echoing out through Kageyama's entire house due to how loud it was.

"No, why would I?" Kageyama replied. Hinata jumped into Kageyama's arms, hugging him with a bright smile on his face, Kageyama returning the embrace as his arms wrapped around Hinata's waist. Hinata planted a kiss on Kageyama neck, right where he'd bitten, and something about it made butterflies swarm in Kageyama's stomach.

"I was so worried you'd regret it," Hinata squealed, hugging Kageyama tighter. "I heard you and your sister talking and I was so scared you'd say that you regretted it. Oh my god, and you liked it! You said you liked me!"

"I-I never said–"

"–I like you too!" Hinata exclaimed, pulling back to look at Kageyama's face, eyes filled with stars. "I'm so happy i'm not the only the one, you don't even know how much better this makes me feel."

"Good for you, but can you please go shower now. You stink."

"You're one to talk, Tobio."

"Fuck off," Kageyama scoffed, swatting at Hinata's arm, causing him to giggle.

Hinata's giggles eventually died out, leaving them quiet again. Their eyes moved up and down, looking over one another. Kageyama's eyes tended to drift to Hinata's legs, while Hinata's eyes trained on the mark he'd left. Hinata bit down on his bottom lip, the mere sight of the mark, knowing that he was the one who left it, and that it would remain there for the next couple weeks made Hinata's stomach coil with heat. He felt even hotter now than he did before, knowing Kageyama had enjoyed it just as much as he had, that he didn't regret it, _that he liked him too_. Hinata could feel good about leaving it too, and could maybe start hoping about giving him another one in a few weeks, maybe somewhere more discreet next time.

Kageyama's eyes flicked up to Hinata's, seeing that they were trained intently on the red teeth marks on his neck. Kageyama then looked down a bit to see Hinata biting his lip, causing him to smirk and give Hinata a small shove, drawing his attention back to Kageyama.

"Does it really look that good on me?" Kageyama asked teasingly.

"Is that even a question? Of course it looks good on you," Hinata replied, leaning back in to give it another kiss before meeting Kageyama's eyes again. "It's mine after all."

"Hah, yours," Kageyama chuckled, lips quirking up into a smile, eyes quickly flicking down to Hinata's lips, then back up to his eyes. Hinata noticed this, and it seemed to make something go off inside of him, because before either of them knew it, they were both leaning in, pressing their lips together.

They'd never kissed like this, never so romantically and passionately. They'd kissed each other's lips before, albeit only twice, both times being after winning tournaments, the two celebrating their victory by sitting in the back of the bus on the way home and sharing a quick kiss before getting some sleep. It had never been in this setting before, sitting in Kageyama's room, Kageyama being fresh out of heat, Hinata having just finished scenting him, _biting_ him.

They'd gone through a lot that morning, so a gentle, romantic kiss only felt right, helped break up the awkward sexual tension.

"You coming to school today?" Hinata asked, murmuring the words against Kageyama's lips as they momentarily broke for air.

"Not after all this I'm not," Kageyama replied, feeling Hinata's lips curve into a smile as they kissed again. The kiss didn't go anywhere, didn't escalate at all, which was good, not just for Kageyama, but for Hinata too; they couldn't risk having another accident like that again, especially all in one morning.

 _Oh right, it's morning_ , Hinata thought, almost dismissing the thought before he realized that he still had a shower to take and a school to get to. He may have come to Kageyama's house an hour before school started, but that hour had flown by quickly. Hinata had to make a decision then. Not take a shower and arrive to school kind of gross, or take a shower but get to school late.

Hinata chose the latter.   
  


"Is Kageyama doing alright?" Yamaguchi asked Hinata as he stepped into the gymnasium, Tsukishima already getting started on setting up the net.

"Of course he's doing alright, Hinata reeks of him," Tsukishima called out from the other side of the gym, both Hinata and Yamaguchi looking back at him, glaring.

"Ignore him, he's a little bitchy today," Yamaguchi said.

"I am not," Tsukki called out.

"Yes you are, now shut up, I'm trying to have a civil conversation with Hinata. Anyways, how is he?"

"He's doing fine. His cycle just ended actually, So I was surprised I was even allowed to see him."

"Speak of the fucking devil," Tsukishima grumbled, nodding towards the doors. Kageyama appeared from behind them, coming into Hinata's view. Hinata's eyes immediately lit up at the sight of Kageyama, all dressed in his gym clothes, looking much better now than he did that morning.

Hinata skipped over to him, Yamaguchi in tow. "Hey, you made it!" Hinata exclaimed, the smile on his face seeming brighter than the sun itself.

"Yeah, I had lots to eat, took a _shower_ ," Kageyama said, nudging Hinata's shoulder with his fingertips. Hinata giggled, nudging him back. they then continued to look one another up and down, stepping closer without even realizing it.

"Can you two maybe not undress each other with your eyes, it's gross," Tsukishima said, grabbing the other side of the volleyball net and tying it up to its respectful post.

"Says the one who spends their lunch break making out with Yamaguchi in the boys bathroom," Kageyama barked back, smirk playing on his lips. to Kageyama's amusement, Tsukishima's eyes widened, cheeks flaring pink, not daring to respond as he continued setting up the net. Yamaguchi reacted quite a bit too, jaw practically dropping to the floor, eyes wide as well.

"He didn't mean that," Hinata said to Yamaguchi, turning to his side, placing a hand on his shoulder.

"No, no I'm pretty sure he did, and he's not wrong, we–"

"–Alrighty let's get warmed up while we wait for the first years, shall we?" Hinata asked, slightly panicking.

"Sounds good to me," Kageyama replied, one hand reaching down to brush along Hinata's waist, earning a loud click of Tsukishima's tongue in disgust. Just as soon as the warm touch came, it left, Kageyama heading into the storage closet and grabbing a bin of volleyballs.


End file.
